The Golden Trio of Inflated Egos
by RainonSaturn
Summary: A different prophecy leads to Harry not being the boy-who-lived, and his parents surviving the night! In an AU version of HP, Harry has a sister, Raven Potter, who has a lightning bolt scar on her Because she felt unloved, Raven ran from her parents to And that is where the madness .. Major cursing, thanks to Rave's potty mouth, as well as her ..
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**Hey! Just wanted to say that I haven't given up on my stories, just placed them on a back burner until I get an idea on how to continue. Also, for Pranking the Gods, I never got enough reviews saying to continue it, so it may just stay a one shot. Also, a note for the story: CONTAINS GOLDEN TRIO BASHING! If I get hate about that I may do something I will regret.**

Prologue

_One born as July ends,the choosen one approches, a secret in their birth. The Dark Lord will mark them, but only one will be his equal, and the Dark Lord's failure will strike as they turn will claim those unworthy of their blessing, but one will fight to stop it all, and Death will claim her in their stead._

This was the prophecy. The one that spoke of Lily and James Potter's child. On July 31st, Lily had mothered Raven and Harry Potter. A year later, on Halloween night, the Dark Lord came and attacked the two while they slept, but his curse rebounded when shot at the chosen one, and hit him instead. Young Harry came out of it with a lightning bolt scar on his brow, while Raven earned a scar of similar markings on her chest. Harry was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, and given fame. Raven was pushed aside by her parents. Lily, James, and Harry's egos inflated as their fame grew. Raven was left to raise herself. And when their Hogwarts letters came, nothing changed...

**The Potter Manor**

"Mistresses, Masters, the mail came." A small house elf squeaked.

"Ah!" Lily cried, "Harry, here it is! Your ticket to Hogwarts!" She shot a disapproving look at the small girl sitting in a corner. "Unfortunately, Raven, for reasons beyond me, has also been excepted." James also glared at their youngest child. Harry started yelling.

"WHAT! I have to go with the FREAK! I don't want her there! She is a...a...MUDBLOOD!" Said girl looked up, saw how they glared, sighed, and spoke.

"Do not worry brother. I will try my hardest to stay as far from you as possible. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer my presence, would I?" She finished sarcastically. She left the room, to return to her pitiful excuse for a room. She again sighed as she slipped her lean frame through the door that lead to the cabinet under the stairs. A small cot and a few pictures were the only things there. She slipped her hands into the shadows and pulled out a book. Unknown to her parents, she could travel through shadows, and had even figured out how to get things from them. She looked at the book she had taken. "Greek Myths?" She flipped to the first page, curled up, and started reading.

That was just a teaser. MUHAHAHAHA! I feel evil ;k

I wil make other chapters longer, this was just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Thank you all! This one is for everyone who reviewed. :)**

2 years later: Potter Mansion

Raven POV

"How dare you, you little Brat! First you get into SLYTHERIN then you get better grades than your brother, then, THEN, you claim that you were the one who solved the chamber of secrets! HOW DARE YOU!" James ranted. I just sighed and continued sharpening my knife. I had gotten this soooooooooo many times, that I had memorized it. I was so done with it. So I decided to run. But first...

"James." I snarled, breaking through his rant. "Shut the F* ! up, I don't give two pegasus s$# ! about what you think. Screw you." I reached into the shadows, and to the amazement and disgust of my family, pulled out a bag. I then gave them the finger, and left out the back door. Once I was out of that cursed house, I burst out laughing at the memory of their shocked faces. "Gods of Olympus, that was fun!" I cried, running to the forest behind my par...James and Lily Potter's property. I started walking to a cave she had found years ago, when a rough howl sounded through the air. I whipped around, and saw a big black dog with glowing red eyes running towards me. I waited until the last second, and jumped out of the way, but the claws caught my side. I drew my wand, and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse had no effect. I screamed. The thing caught me across my leg with it's claws. I went down, my screams dying as consciousness left me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was some guy in all black yelling something that sounded like greek.

NICO POV

So, I was just walking through the forest, after a shadow-travel mishap. I didn't want to end up in a forest in England, but might as well enjoy the view and silence before going back to camp. Suddenly, a scream broke the silence, then a howl. HellHound! I thought. Great! Let's go get killed! Note the sarcasm. I drew my sword, and ran in the direction of the scream. When I got there, I saw the strangest thing. A young girl, maybe of Japanese descent?, with black braids down to her waist got swiped in the leg by a monstrous HellHound. I mean, this one was huge! Had to be at least ten feet tall. That she got wounded by the Hound told me that she was a Demigod. I yelled, and the HellHound turned toward me. I threw a ball of shadows at it, and it ran. I ran to the girl. She was bleeding something terrible, and I cursed.

"πικραλίδες!" (dandelions) I grabbed my supply of ambrosia and fed some to her. I then shadow-traveled back to camp.

Camp Half-Blood

Nico

Piece of advice. Never ever interrupt Apollo campers during a sing-along. They will hate you. Unless you bring them a way to show off their skills. So I was safe. I landed in the Amphitheater, and before you could say Fields of Punishment everyone was staring at me. Fuun. Thankfully, they quickly got over the fact I had a girl in my arms, and noticed her bleeding. People got to work immediately. Apollo kids brought her to the infirmary and I was questioned by everyone else until Chiron yelled at them to stop.

"Nico, to paraphrase the others questions, who is she?" I snorted. I knew that wasn't what the Aphrodite kids were asking.

"Don't know. Found her in Britain fighting a HellHound. Wizard."

"Ok so...Wait what?!"

"Wh-iz-ard."

"Thank you Death Breath, that's so helpful."

"Any time Pinecone Face."

"One would think you have had enough arguments to last a lifetime!"

"Not you Seaweed Brain, you can't think!"

"Wise Girl! I thought you were my girlfriend!"

"Not If I have anything to say about it."

"Come on Pinecone Face, get over your male-a-phobia."

"Is it always like this?" A soft voice asked. Everyone turned. It was the girl. She was wearing a Black tank top, Skinny jeans(naturally ripped.), and combat boots. One of the Apollo kids was walking with her towards the fight. Still pale and a bit shaky, she sat on the edge of the stone wall around the bleachers. I decided to talk.

"Yep. So on a completely different topic, who are you?"

"Smoothe, Nico." Percy said behind me, and I could hear Thalia and Annabeth laughing. I whipped around and was about to tell them off when she answerd.

"Raven. Just Raven."

**And so Raven's Half Blood Journey Begins! I Just wanted to update this one for all my lovely readers! 22 followers/favorites in for one chapter? Rock on! ~RoS**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Hell

**No comments on the dandelions curse? Alpha-33 was the only one to correctly guess who Raven's godly parent was. If you are not him(her?), then you will find out in this chapter. *Evil Smirk.***

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP!**

**PLEASE READ:MoA SPOILER! Raven went through Tartarus with Nico, and was trapped in a different jar than him. Basically, she experienced the same thing as him. Both are mentally and physically scarred, so some of this content will be dark! Don't like don't read. Tell me if you think I'm moving too fast with this. I tend to do that.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**3 years later. (After the Giant War)**

Raven tossed in her bed. Suddenly she froze, and the tattoos around her neck began to glow. She screamed.

"Raven!" Her eyes flew open, and she ran out of bed into her boyfriends arms. Nico comforted her while she cried. After she calmed, they walked out of the Thanatos Cabin. The night sky was beautiful, all the stars were out. They watched the Huntress, and walked to the forest. It was not until they reached Zeus's Fist that either spoke. "Rave," Nico began. "what was it this time."

"It was the jar. I could see you, but I couldn't reach you. You were down to the last seed. I ran out. We died, Nico, I saw it all." She sobbed. Around everyone else, she was strong, but with her boyfriend, she could get the pain out.

"Go to sleep, Crow. I'm here. I'll always be here." Raven nodded as she slipped back into the realm of Hypnos, safe in her Angel's arms. (1)

Five Days Later!

"Yo, Perce!" Nico yelled to his cousin and watched in satisfaction as said boy got burned by lava.

"Was that really necessary, Nico?" Percy asked the laughing boy.

"Hell yes. Seeing you get burned, so worth it!" Raven said. "Oh, by the way, Chiron wants to see you in the big house. Oh, and get Annabeth, will you? The Athena Cabin doesn't really like me right now." Nico laughed and Percy sighed.

"What did you do this time?" They said in usion.

"I may or may not have hacked into their system and made it so everytime they hit the R button their screens would go into negative." Nico laughed.

"See you in a minute, Perce!"

**TIME SKIP!**

"What?" Raven screeched. Everyone looked at the normally composed senior counselor. "You want us to help THEM! They would kill us in an instant!" Nico grabbed her hand.

"Crow, listen. We aren't going there to protect your brother, just the student body. No one will know who we are. Anyways, Draco and Luna are there, as well as Neville. Potter will wish he had never been born by the time the six of us are done with him." Raven grinned, and everyone shivered, glad that they weren't Harry Potter. Of course, they all knew her story, so they knew he deserved it. Annabeth spoke up.

"So it's just going to be Nico, Raven, and Thalia? I almost feel bad for Hogwarts." She stuck her tongue out at Raven, who just laughed at her.

"This is going to be sooo fun."

**TIME SKIP!**

Nico, Raven, and Thalia shadow traveled to King's Cross, where she showed them the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Neither were thrilled to walk, or run, into a wall, so Raven threw them in. While Raven was laughing at the others expressions, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Death Breath, Crow, and Sparky. What hole did you come crawling from, if I may ask?" There before them stood Draco Malfoy. Thalia and Raven shared a look. Raven stood up, and walked over to the grinning son of Hermes.

"Now, now, Drake. Let's be clear, the hole we walked out of yesterday, is the same one you crawled out of late August." She then whipped around and let her long braids hit him in the face. All four of them laughed as Raven grabbed her bags. They then got on the train, only for Thalia to be nearly knocked off by Luna Lovegood.

"Calm down, Lune! Anyways we should find somewhere else to do this, people are staring."

"Fine Sparky." The daughter of Athena laughed. Thalia snarled.

"What is it with that stupid nickname!" She muttered. The others laughed as they found Neville, and followed him to a compartment. That was when the problems began. They were all talking and laughing, until they heard a few voices outside that Raven had hoped never to hear again in her life.

"I'm telling you Hermione, those rumors of transfer students are real! I saw three kids talking to Malfoy, who I had never seen before. There were two girls, and one boy. They sorta looked like siblings." That was the voice of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's 2nd best bootlicker. The best voiced her opinion.

"I also saw them. They seemed to be great friends with Malfoy, so we'd best not waste our time with them, right Harry?" Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, who was head over heels in love with Harry. Her high, lovestruck voice made Neville, Nico, and Draco mine throwing up. Thalia and Raven just laughed. The sounds of movement out in the hall stopped, and the compartment door slammed open, giving Raven a clear view of the person she hated most in the world. The boy who lived, Harry Potter.

"And what are you laughing at?" His pompous, annoying voice hissed.

"Everything." Thalia said with a straight face as Raven cracked up.(2)

"We're not that funny." Hermione murmured.

"Yes. Yes you are." Raven choked out between laughs. The rest of the demigods fell off their seats in their laughter. The Golden Trio and Ginny looked at them like they were crazy.

"How dare you laugh at me! I am Harry Potter!" He yelled, expecting them to cower or apologize. But they did neither as Raven stood up.

"Yes, you are Harry Potter, the f!#*in Boy-Who-Lived." As she said this, she was advancing toward them, and they were retreating out the door. "And I am Raven, the forgotten. Now, if you value your lives, you will leave my friends and I alone before I take off your heads." The Golden Trio and Ginny started to run, but Raven called out. "Oh, and Harry?" They turned back to see her twirling Harry's wand. He stalked back over to her, and tried to grab it out of her hand, but as soon as he touched it, her other hand flew up and trapped his in a vice like grip. She pulled him close so only he could hear her whisper, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was your sister after all." She let go, and walked back into her compartment, not sparring a glance for the shocked boy behind her.

**1: Nico's nickname for Raven is crow, because a Raven and a crow are both black birds, and Raven calls Nico Angel because Di'Angelo means angel, I think.**

**2: Only the Playground group will understand this.**


	4. Playing With Hellfire

Oh, the joy of humor. Just to be clear, fourth year did happen, just Harry was a pompous Idiot, and no one hated him for getting into the tournament except Cedric and most of the Hufflepuffs. Badger Pride! Cedric didn't die, because he got stuck in the hedge and Harry never helped him, so Harry won. ARROGANT GIT! Sorry, couldn't resist.;K In case you didn't see, CEDRIC IS ALIVE! YAY!Also, Harry was put on trial for under aged magic, but not in front of a muggle. He still is really popular, as he never shared that Voldemort is back because he thought it might damage his popularity, arrogant git. Dumbledore is saying that Voldemort is back, but when he asked Harry to tell the press, Harry said he knew nothing about it, and that dear old Dumbles was just trying to take over the wizarding world. Now all the teachers at Hogwarts hates him, and the D.A. crew as well. (They believe Dumbles.) Sorry about not updating, I was enjoying summer vacation. Words in Bolded Italics are Ancient Greek. R&R!

Oh! I forgot. Raven can speak Japanese, Italian, Ancient Greek, and 's working on Latin. Learning languages makes her feel good.

Raven, Draco, Neville, and Luna were laughing at Nico and Thalia.

"You*gasp* in robes*gasp* too funny!" Draco choked out. Neville and Luna nodded, while all Raven could manage to do was clap like a seal. Nico and Thalia growled at them.

~Line Break!~

Raven was looking out the window when Hogwarts came into view. She remembered everything that had happened there. The others in the compartment looked over at her, worry written all over their faces.

"Rave," Thalia asked her. "You all right?" Raven turned towards them, shaking. They were all shocked to see tears running down her face. Thalia ran over to her while Luna shooed the boys off, telling them that they needed some girl time.

"Shush, little Child/ Hear this song of the wild/ Take comfort in me/ Let your dreams set you free/ Hear not the taunts/ See the ghost that haunts/ Listen, the beat of a heart/ Watch, your life will start." Thalia crooned the lullaby Artemis sang when one of the Hunters woke up screaming, which was a common occurrence since the Giant War. Luna came over, and the three sat together, singing softly Demons, by Imagine Dragons. It was the three's favorite song.

"Don't get too close, It's Dark inside, It's where my demons hide."

~With the boys~

After they had gotten kicked out by the girls, Neville decided that he should introduce the group to the group of people who were no longer under the influence of The-Boy-Who-Is-A-Dick. We walked into Cedric Diggory and his gang's compartment. The assorted Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins looked up at their arrival.

"Hey Diggory and Co. I want you to meet Nico..." Neville trailed off, looking at Nico as if in permission. Nico walked up to the kid Draco had pointed out as Diggory.

"Nico DiAngelo. Member of the I-Hate-Harry-Potter Club. We're working on a better name though." They all laughed.

"And how do I join?" Cedric joked.

"I'll ask Raven." Nico answered. Everyone was shocked. The twins were the first to regain their voices.

"You mean"

"That our"

"Darling"

"Raven"

"Is still alive?!" They finished together with everyone nodding their heads frantically. Nico raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco, who face palmed and Neville, who blushed and stammered. But before either could answer, a dreamy voice spoke for them.

"They forgot to. But to be fair, we were thrust from one war to another, things kept going back and forth. Also, were weren't sure if Raven wanted to be alive. You know what happened. No need to get their hopes up." The D.A. looked at Luna amazed. The their shock, a voice answered Luna indignantly.

"Come on, Lune. Your making me sound suicidal." The D. A.'s collective eyebrows rose as Raven came into veiw. She had changed.

"You were." The last girl said as she closed the door behind the three of them. Nico smiled as he threw his arms around her, giving her a hug from behind.

"Hey Nico." Raven whisperd to him, leaning into him, and turning her head to Thalia.

"For your information, Thals, I was not suicidal. I was a Kamikaze. There is a difference." Thals laughed.

"Well that explains your Japanese side." (1)Luna teased. Raven went to hit her, but Luna hid behind Draco.

"Luna, you're my girlfriend and all." The blonde started. "But I have learned better than to stand in her way." While most girls would have gotten angry with there boyfriends, Luna just laughed it off. She knew it was the Son of Hermes getting back at her for doing the same to him. But she couldn't help but make one more comment.

"You and three thousand others." Raven gasped and lunged at Luna, who ran out of the compartment with Raven hot on her heels. Nico and Draco sighed, then went to keep their girlfriends from blowing their cover. Thalia just turned to Cedric.

"Popcorn?" Everyone laughed, it was just the thing to get them all out of their shock. The Wizards, Demigods no included, had never seen Raven laugh or Smile. Cho-Chang started asking Thalia some questions.

"How's Raven been since she left this world for yours?" Thalia smiled at good memories before answering.

"Nico found her about 3 years ago in a forest somewhere in England. She had been severely injured, and he saved her life. I'm assuming Drake, Nev, and Lune told you about...?" They all nodded. They had been meeting outside of the Forbidden Forest, trying to figure out how to stop the Golden Trio and friends from torturing the defenseless first years, when a big dog, which they now knew to be a HellHound, came running out of the Forest, with Neville Longbottom chasing behind it. They had watched in shock as Luna drew a hunting knife, Draco drew a sword, and Neville had made himself a whip of tree roots. The three had killed it, and then were forced to explain to the D.A. about what they were. Neville had explained that the reason behind his kissing up to Harry was for inside info on their plans, so Draco and Luna could stop the Trio. The D.A. then welcomed him to their ranks. Thalia continuing jerked them all to the present.

"Well, she had been attacked by a HellHound soon after leaving Potter Manor. Nico brought her back to Camp Half-Blood, and the Apollo Campers healed her. Nico spent the months following looking after her, and the two formed a close bond. A bond that grew stronger as they went through both the Titan and Giant Wars. In the Giant War, they both went through extensive torture, then were nearly suffocated. The Tattoos around Raven's neck? They say フリーク、地獄に値しない娘に死。それはあなたが学ぶものです。It's Japanese for 'Death to the freaks, Unworthy Daughter of Hell. That is what you will learn.' Raven and Nico, after that particular event, began their relationship. They both had extreme nightmares, and only the other could comfort them in that state. I expect you Slytherins will find that out soon enough." Thalia jerked her head to the Snakes. "The two are the only living children of their fathers, currently, so their cabins are empty. No one to wake up with their screams until it's too late. It grew so bad that Mr. D, or Dionysius, let them sleep together. Then, a few weeks ago, Chiron told us that you people needed help, protection, and training. And now we're here." Everyone was silent as they thought over the Daughter of Zeus's story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soon After~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nico came in with Raven over his shoulder, and Draco carrying Luna, they were almost to Hogwarts. Everyone got in their robes, and prepared for the evening ahead.

**So here it is!**

1.) I looked up the definition of Kamikaze, and I got this. I know that it's a little grim.

(in World War II) a Japanese aircraft loaded with explosives and making a deliberate suicidal crash on an enemy target.

**Sorry about the wait, again. I had no idea where I wanted to go with this. Don't kill me!**


End file.
